Moersleutel/schroevendraaier
| Type = Accessoire | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Gebruiksvoorwerpen | Introductie = 1979 | Gewicht = 0,39 | Intro = ja | Gewijzigd = }} Samenstelling Het accessoire bestaat uit één element, heeft een ronde steel met aan de ene kant een open moersleutel en aan de andere kant een schroevendraaier. De steel kan in de hand van een minifiguur worden geklikt. Het accessoire is in verschillende kleuren verschenen: Zwart|naam=txt#400626|thema=Space|jaar=1979|notitie=}} Grijs, licht blauwig |naam=txt#4652821|thema=Minifigures|jaar=2012|notitie=}} Grijs, licht|naam=txt#?|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1982|notitie=}} }} Verhaal Het stuk gereedschap, op een paar na alleen uitgebracht in zwart, wordt gebruikt in vele sets, vooral die te maken hebben met een 'bouw' gerelateerd thema. Notities * Als introductiethema is genomen omdat daarvan in het eerste jaar de meeste sets met het element verschenen. * De afbeelding van de lichtgrijze kleur, waarvan het Element ID niet voorhanden is, is bewerkt voor een verbeterde weergave. Verwijzingen Optredens Zwart|afbeelding=4610 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4610 Aqua Res-Q Super Station|thema=4 Juniors: Jack Stone: Traffic|jaar=2001|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4982 box detail.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4982 Mrs. Puff's Boating School|thema=SpongeBob SquarePants|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6858 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase|thema=Super Heroes: Batman II|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7264 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7264 Imperial Inspection|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7683 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7683 Fight on the Flying Wing|thema=Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=bij Airplane Mechanic}} Zwart|afbeelding=7877 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7877 Naboo Starfighter|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7965 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7965 Millennium Falcon|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8075 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8075 Neptune Carrier|thema=Atlantis|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10655-1 product.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10655 LEGO Monster Trucks|jaar=2013|thema=Bricks & More|aantal=1|notitie=bij Monster Truck Monteur}} }} Grijs l blauw|afbeelding=col06 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col06 Mechanic - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 6 Minifigures|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs licht|afbeelding=3666 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3666 Petrol Station|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1982|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs licht|afbeelding=6002 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6002 Town Figures|thema=Town: Classic Town: Supplemental|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=483 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=483 Alpha-1 Rocket Base|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=920 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=920 Alpha-1 Rocket Base|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=646 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=646 Auto Service Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=497 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=497 Galaxy Explorer|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=928 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=928 Galaxy Explorer|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=344 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=344 Service Station|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=134 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=134 Service Station|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=487 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=487 Space Cruiser|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=924 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=924 Space Cruiser|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1062 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1062 Town Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=naam niet zeker}} Zwart|afbeelding=6363 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6363 Auto Service Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1980|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6970 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6970 Beta I Command Base|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7814 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7814 Crane Wagon with Small Container|thema=Train: 4.5V|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7760 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7760 Diesel Shunter Locomotive|thema=Train: 12V|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6375 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6375 Exxon Gas Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6390 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6390 Main Street|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6901 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6901 Mobile Lab|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=744 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=744 Universal Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic Set|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=722 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=722 Universal Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic Set|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=733 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=733 Universal Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic Set|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6927 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6927 All-Terrain Vehicle|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1981|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3629 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3629 Barney Bear|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1981|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6630 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6630 Bucket Loader|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1981|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6929 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6929 Starfleet Voyager|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1981|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1066 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1066 36 Little People + Accessories|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1982|aantal=5|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1590 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1590 ANWB Breakdown Assistance|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1982|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6653 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6653 Highway Emergency Van|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1982|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=14 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=14 Space Mini Figures|thema=Service Packs: Space|jaar=1982|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6880 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6880 Surface Explorer|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1982|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4005 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4005 Tug Boat|thema=Boat|jaar=1982|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7755 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7755 Diesel Heavy Shunting Locomotive|thema=Train: 12V|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6701 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6701 Minifig Pack|thema=Space: Supplemental|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7821 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7821 Overhead Gantry and Lighting Maintenance Wagon|thema=Train: 4.5V|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6371 Service Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1593 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1593 Super Model|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6655 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6655 Auto & Tire Repair|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1053 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1053 Community Buildings|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6971 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6971 Inter-Galactic Command Base|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6373 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6373 Motorcycle Shop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6928 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6928 Uranium Search Vehicle|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1966 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1966 Car Repair Shop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1063 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1063 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1985|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7735 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7735 Freight Train|thema=Train: 12V|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6369 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6369 Garage|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6656 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6656 Tow Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1558 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1558 Mobile Command Trailer|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6926 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6926 Mobile Recovery Vehicle|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6378 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6378 Service Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6783 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6783 Sonar Transmitting Cruiser|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1589 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1589 TCS Breakdown Assistance|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1986|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6301 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6301 Town Mini-Figures|thema=Town: Classic Town: Supplemental|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6941 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6941 Battrax|thema=Space: Blacktron I|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6393 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6393 Big Rig Truck Stop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4030 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4030 Cargo Carrier|thema=Boat|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6953 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6953 Cosmic Laser Launcher|thema=Space: Futuron|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6699 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6699 Cycle Fix-It Shop|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6521 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6521 Emergency Repair Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6894 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6894 Invader|thema=Space: Blacktron I|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6990 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6990 Monorail Transport System|thema=Space: Futuron|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6381 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6381 Motor Speedway|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6893 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6893 Orion II Hyperspace|thema=Space: Futuron|jaar=1987|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1497 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1497 Rally and Pitcrew Team|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1470 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1470 Shell Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1498 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1498 Spy-Bot|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6883 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6883 Terrestrial Rover|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5177 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5177 Town and Space Accessories|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6674 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6674 Crane Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6987 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6987 Message Intercept Base|thema=Space: Blacktron I|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6394 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6394 Metro Park & Service Tower|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6703 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6703 Minifig Pack|thema=Space: Supplemental|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6675 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6675 Road & Trail 4x4|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6309 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6309 Town Mini-Figures|thema=Town: Classic Town: Supplemental|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6395 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6395 Victory Lap Raceway|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1988|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1974 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1974 Flyercracker USA|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1518 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1518 Race Car Repair|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6671 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6671 Utility Repair Lift|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=715 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=715 Basic Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6989 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6989 Mega Core Magnetizer|thema=Space: M:Tron|jaar=1990|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6923 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6923 Particle Ionizer|thema=Space: M:Tron|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6673 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6673 Solo Trainer|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1682 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1682 Space Shuttle|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6956 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6956 Stellar Recon Voyager|thema=Space: M:Tron|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9361 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9361 Community People|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1991|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6704 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6704 Minifig Pack|thema=Space: Supplemental|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5157 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5157 Town and Space Equipment|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6551 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6551 Checkered Flag 500|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6397 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6397 Gas N' Wash Express|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1992|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6398 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6398 Central Precinct HQ|thema=Town: Classic Town: Police|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6670 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6670 Rescue Rig|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5048 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5048 Town Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6539 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6539 Victory Cup Racers|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6561 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6561 Hot Rod Club|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6543 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6543 Sail N' Fly Marina|thema=Town: Classic Town: Harbor|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5137 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5137 Town Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4552 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4552 Cargo Crane|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4163 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4163 Electric Freestyle Set|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5133 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5133 Town Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9287 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9287 Bonus Lego Basic Town|thema=Educational & Dacta: Universal Building Set|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=2147 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2147 Dragon Fly|thema=Town: Classic Town: Airport|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6330 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6330 Cargo Center|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Cargo|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4222 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4222 Challenger Set 300|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1106 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1106 Basic Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4288 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4288 Large Bucket|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4950 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4950 Loader - Dozer|thema=Rock Raiders|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4959 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4959 Loader - Dozer|thema=Rock Raiders|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5976 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5976 River Expedition|thema=Adventurers: Jungle|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6458 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6458 Satellite with Astronaut|thema=Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1253 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1253 Shell Car Transporter|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Gas Station|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5313 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5313 Space Port Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Town: Space Port|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9371 Town Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5955 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5955 All Terrain Trapper|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7134 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7134 A-wing Fighter|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5934 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5934 Dino Explorer|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5987 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5987 Dino Research Compound|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6423 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6423 Mini Tow Truck|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4117 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4117 Fantastic Flyers and Cool Cars|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6472 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6472 Gas N' Wash Express|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=2001|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4620 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4620 A.I.R. Operations HQ|thema=4 Juniors: Jack Stone: Airport|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4616 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4616 Rapid Response Tanker|thema=4 Juniors: Jack Stone: Gas Station|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10020 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10020 Santa Fe Super Chief, Limited Edition|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10020 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10020 Santa Fe Super Chief, NOT the Limited Edition|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6737 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6737 Wake Rider (Wave Catcher)|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6740 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6740 Xtreme Tower|thema=Island Xtreme Stunts|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4514 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4514 Cargo Crane|thema=Train: 9V: World City|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4657 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4657 Fire Squad HQ|thema=4 Juniors: Town: Fire|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10041 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10041 Main Street (Reissue)|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic: Legends|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4655 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4655 Quick Fix Station|thema=4 Juniors: Town: Gas Station|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10027 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10027 Train Engine Shed|thema=Train: 9V: World City|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10128 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10128 Train Level Crossing|thema=Train: 9V: World City|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9303 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9303 Creator Community Builders|thema=Educational & Dacta: Creator|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8375 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8375 Ferrari F1 Pit Set|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7324 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7324 Advent Calendar 2005, City (Day 15) Mechanic|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7249 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7249 XXL Mobile Crane|thema=City|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7904 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7904 Advent Calendar 2006, City (Day 19) Mechanic|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7894 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7894 Airport|thema=City|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8672 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8672 Ferrari Finish Line|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7907 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7907 Advent Calendar 2007, City (Day 13) Mechanic and Wrench|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7894 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7894 Airport - ANA Version|thema=City|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7992 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7992 Container Stacker|thema=City|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7774 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7774 Crab Crusher|thema=Aquazone: Aquaraiders II|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8100 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8100 Cyclone Defender|thema=Exo-Force|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8144 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team (Raikkonen Edition)|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8144 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team (Schumacher Edition)|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7994 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7994 LEGO City Harbor|thema=City|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4996 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4996 Beach House|thema=Creator: Model: Building|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8155 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8155 Ferrari F1 Pit|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8161 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8161 Grand Prix Race|thema=Racers: Speed Racer|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8635 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8635 Mission 6: Mobile Command Center|thema=Agents|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7628 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7628 Peril in Peru|thema=Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7744 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7744 Police Headquarters|thema=City|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10184 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10184 Town Plan|thema=Town: Town Plan|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10187 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10187 Volkswagen Beetle (VW Beetle)|thema=Sculptures|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7641 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7641 City Corner|thema=City|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7633 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7633 Construction Site|thema=City|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7642 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7642 Garage|thema=City|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7754 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser - Limited Edition|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7638 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7638 Tow Truck|thema=City|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=col01 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col01 Demolition Dummy - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 1 Minifigures|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5899 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5899 House Building Set|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5982 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5982 Smash 'n' Grab|thema=Space: Space Police III|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5985 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5985 Space Police Central|thema=Space: Space Police III|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7688 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7688 Sports Plane|thema=City|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7958 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7958 Advent Calendar 2011, Star Wars (Day 7) - Tool Depot|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: Star Wars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9348 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9348 Community Minifigure Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=Sunrise box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=Sunrise LEGO Store Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Sawgrass Mills, Sunrise, FL|thema=LEGO Brand Store|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10219 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10219 Maersk Container Train|thema=Train: RC Train|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5932 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5932 My First LEGO Set|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7327 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7327 Scorpion Pyramid|thema=Pharaoh's Quest|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=30016 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30016 Small Satellite|thema=City|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8206 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8206 Tokyo Pit Stop|thema=Cars|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4428 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4428 Advent Calendar 2012, City (Day 9) Mechanic with Wrench|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5887 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5887 Dino Defense HQ|thema=Dino|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4626 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4626 Farm Brick Box|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4635 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4635 Fun with Vehicles|thema=Creator: Basic Set: Traffic|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=OverlandPark box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=OverlandPark LEGO Store Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Oak Park Mall, Overland Park, KS|thema=LEGO Brand Store|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=Houston box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=Houston LEGO Store Grand Opening Exclusive Set, The Woodlands Mall, Houston, TX|thema=LEGO Brand Store|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=Stratford box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=Stratford LEGO Store Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Westfield Stratford, UK|thema=LEGO Brand Store|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9515 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9515 Malevolence|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=20205 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=20205 MBA Level Two - Kit 6, Auto Designer|thema=Master Builder Academy|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5884 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5884 Raptor Chase|thema=Dino|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9675 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9466 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9466 The Crazy Scientist & His Monster|thema=Monster Fighters|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60024 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60024 Advent Calendar 2013, City (Day 15) Race Car Driver with Tools|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=75003 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=75003 A-wing Starfighter|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60015 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60015 Coast Guard Plane|thema=City|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70006 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70006 Cragger's Command Ship|thema=Legends of Chima|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60004 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60004 Fire Station|thema=City|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60002 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60002 Fire Truck|thema=City|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60017 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60017 Flatbed Truck|thema=City|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=76007 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack|thema=Super Heroes: Iron Man 3|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10663 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10663 LEGO Creative Chest|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10655 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10655 Monster Trucks|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=col10 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col10 Motorcycle Mechanic - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 10 Minifigures|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=41010 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41010 Olivia’s Beach Buggy|thema=Friends|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=2000430 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2000430 Serious Play Identity and Landscape Kit 2013|thema=Educational & Dacta: Serious Play|jaar=2013|aantal=6|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=45100 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=45100 StoryStarter Core Set|thema=Educational & Dacta|jaar=2013|aantal=5|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60019 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60019 Stunt Plane|thema=City|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70010 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70010 The Lion CHI Temple|thema=Legends of Chima|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=79103 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=79103 Turtle Lair Attack|thema=Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10659 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10659 Vehicle Suitcase|thema=Creator: Basic Set|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60035 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60035 Arctic Outpost|thema=City|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70728 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70728 Battle for Ninjago City|thema=Ninjago|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70816 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70816 Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP!|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=31026 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=31026 Bike Shop and Cafe (Bike Shop & Café)|thema=Creator|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=75050 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=75050 B-wing|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10666 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10666 Digger|thema=Juniors: Construction|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10671 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10671 Fire Emergency|thema=Juniors: Fire|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70144 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70144 Laval's Fire Lion|thema=Legends of Chima|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70134 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70134 Lavertus' Outland Base|thema=Legends of Chima|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60054 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60054 Light Repair Truck|thema=City|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70145 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70145 Maula's Ice Mammoth Stomper|thema=Legends of Chima|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70810 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=30281 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30281 Micro Manager Battle polybag|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60055 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60055 Monster Truck|thema=City|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=75058 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=75058 MTT|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60045 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60045 Police Patrol|thema=City|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10673 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10673 Race Car Rally|thema=Juniors: Race|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=30229 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30229 Repair Lift polybag|thema=City|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=44019 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=44019 ROCKA Stealth Machine|thema=Hero Factory: Heroes|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10245 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10245 Santa's Workshop|thema=Holiday: Christmas|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=40195 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=40195 Shell Station polybag|thema=Racers: Ferrari|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=41026 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41026 Sunshine Harvest|thema=Friends|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70811 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70811 The Flying Flusher|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60056 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60056 Tow Truck|thema=City|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=76022 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=76022 X-Men vs The Sentinel|thema=Super Heroes: X-Men|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=722 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=722 Universal Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic Set|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1593 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1593 Super Model|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4657 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4657 Fire Squad HQ|thema=4 Juniors: Town: Fire|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4428 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4428 Advent Calendar 2012, City (Day 9) Mechanic with Wrench|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=60024 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60024 Advent Calendar 2013, City (Day 15) Race Car Driver with Tools|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} }}